Un héritage bien spécial…
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau numéro 2 du 31 octobre 2006...] OS long, de type couples à 3... Hentai et sadique comme je les aimes ! Ben quoi ? C’est mon anniversaire quand même... Mais oui c’est quand même YAOI...


Titre : **Un héritage bien spécial… **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU **

Couples : C'est plutôt compliqué là.

Genre : AU/UA – OOC – YAOI et Bisexuel. _Grand OS vous voici prévenu…_

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour, OS comme à couple à trois en plus hentai XD_

_Enfin, il vaut mieux ne pas trop en dire sur ce texte_

_Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Lisez ! _

_Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit sur plusieurs jours en octobre et fini le 23 octobre 2006._

**Et voici le 2ème cadeau en ce 31 octobre.**

J'y songe depuis « Couple à trois » donc cela vous plante un peu le décor.  
Mais d'un côté totalement différent vu qu'il y a plus d'hommes que de femmes.  
Attention Howard fait partie du décor aussi.  
A-t-il une vie sexuelle ?  
Je peux juste vous dire qu'il en a eu une avant et que maintenant il l'aime mais pas comme vous le pensez bande d'hentai.  
Précision... Je me suis coupé un doigt avec un morceau de verre, d'un verre que j'ai cassé bien sûr. Je suis donc handicapée d'un doigt…  
C'est même pas drôle, mais c'est chiant.  
Au 23 octobre mon doigt va mieux.  
J'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration pour la fin de cet OS.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Un héritage bien spécial…**

**

* * *

**

« Mes amours je vais vous quitter la vie quitte mon corps un peu plus chaque jour. »

« Maître vous ne pouvez pas nous quitter qu'allons nous devenir ? »

« Zechs, vous allez avoir mon héritier comme nouveau Maître. Cela ne lui fera pas plaisir je le sais mais vous êtes à moi et donc vous faite partie intégrante de mon héritage…. Howard je compte sur toi pour l'aider au début. »

« Oui Maître. »

« Howard je suis plus que ton Maître je ne veux pas mourir avec ce souvenir mon amour. »

Des larmes coulent sur les joues d'Howard. Il a été le premier esclave de Maxime Kinstensbury et son seul et unique amant.

« Maxime que vais-je faire sans toi ? »

« Vivre et épauler Angel... Adieu mon amour… »

« **NON**… »

6 autres esclaves tous des hommes pleurent leur Maître qui vient que rendre son dernier souffle après avoir crié et être dans les bras les uns des autres. Howard lui a sa joue sur sa main et pleure son unique amour. Il lui a vendu son corps il y a 38 ans.

-

Deux semaines plus tard.

Une personne sonne à la porte du Domaine de Kinstensbury au nord de l'Angleterre. Celui-ci à une capuche sur la tête qui le protège des fortes pluies de ce début d'automne. Son visage n'est donc pas visible.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Voir Howard. »

« Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

« Angel Kinstensbury. »

« Maitre ! Je m'excuse je ne savais pas qui vous deviez arriver aujourd'hui. Je vous en prie Maître entrez. »

« Merci. »

« Je vais vous débarrasser Maître. »

« **NON**. »

L'esclave du nom de Quatre a un sursaut face au refus de son Maître.

« Je je ne voulais pas vous offensez Maître. »

« Je voudrais voir Howard je vous prie. »

« Oui Maître je vais le chercher de suite mais vous seriez mieux dans le grand salon Maître. »

« Je connais le chemin merci. »

Quatre s'incline et va chercher Howard qui se trouve en cuisine avec un autre esclave du nom de Trowa. En chemin il croise Zechs.

« Qui était ce Quatre ? »

« Notre nouveau Maître. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Dis-le aux autres discrètement. »

« Oui. Comment est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas vu son visage mais il semble de petite taille. Je te laisse je ne tiens pas à être puni pour avoir été trop long. »

« Oui excuse-moi Quatre. »

Puis Quatre cherche leur supérieur hiérarchique en tant qu'esclave.

Cela fait plus de 2 heures qu'Howard et leur nouveau Maître sont ensemble dans le grand bureau de leur Maître défunt. Ce bureau était redouté de tous car toutes les punitions corporelles étaient données dans celui-ci.

Ils étaient tous esclaves consentants. Ils avaient vendu leurs corps et leur vie pour une somme d'argent énorme qu'il avait donnée à leur famille pour diverses raisons ou encore à des créanciers qui ne voulaient plus attendre.

Leur vie ne leur appartenant plus. Le dernier acheté était Duo qui était aussi le plus jeune. Il n'avait que 20 ans mais était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Duo est l'esclave le plus jeune et un autre esclave avait eu justement le souffle coupé en le voyant arriver 1 an plus tôt. Heero qui lui avait 24 ans à l'époque était tombé sous son charme immédiatement. Mais Duo était jeune et enchaînait bêtise sur bêtise et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne se retrouve courbé sur le bureau ou autre meuble et puni comme il se devait devant parfois les autres esclaves.

Duo commençait à en prendre l'habitude, car au début il hurlait sous les coups. Heero lui avait appris à ne pas trop bouger et à serrer les dents. Duo avait donc appris à être puni même très sévèrement et il aimait cela pas la force des choses. Surtout lorsqu'il était corrigé par ses aînés quand il le méritait. Un vrai petit démon. Heero aimait son petit démon et Duo aimait son professeur et supérieur niveau esclave. Heero était juste en dessous Howard.

Trowa qui lui avait 25 ans, il était le cuisinier en chef. Quatre qui lui avait 22 ans, il l'aidait de temps en temps et ces deux là étaient amants depuis le jour d'arrivée de Quatre. Leur ancien maître aimait les voir faire l'amour. Son plus grand plaisir. Car seul Howard avait droit à ses faveurs.

Wufei et Zechs étaient deux autres esclaves et amants. Mais cela arrivait qu'ils changent de partenaire pour une soirée sur la demande de leur Maître. Ils se devaient de lui obéir et c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous fait depuis plus de 10 ans. Le plus vieux après Howard était Zechs 31 ans et Wufei 29 ans. Mais eux étaient très bien à un niveau inférieur et ne voulaient pas de responsabilités. Ils laissaient cela à Howard ou Heero.

Il fallait aussi savoir un fait sur ces 6 esclaves, hormis Howard.

Ils étaient tous bisexuels. Une exigence en plus de leur beauté unique à chacun.

Tout leur univers allait-il changer avec la venue de ce nouveau Maître que seul Howard connaissait ?

« Que faites-vous tous là ? »

Les 6 en question se trouvèrent pris au dépourvu de la question posée par Howard.

« C'est ma faute Howard, je les ai entraînés avec moi pour vous espionner. »

« Duo tu seras puni ce soir pour cela. Aller ouste retournez à vos taches respectives… Duo à 19 heures dans le bureau. »

« Oui Howard. »

Une fois qu'ils avaient quitté les lieux.

« Baka pourquoi as-tu tout pris pour toi ? »

Duo avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Quatre n'aime pas les punitions tout comme moi au début et personne n'aime être puni et j'ai pas eu les fesses rouges depuis plus de 15 jours. »

« Si ce n'était que cela je te l'aurais donnée moi ta fessée. »

Duo embrasse mon amant sur les lèvres.

« Je sais mon amour mais je ne voulais pas non plus que notre nouveau Maître ait à punir 6 de ses esclaves le premier jour. »

Heero soupire.

« Il n'a pas tort Heero. Merci Duo. »

« De rien Trowa. On mange quoi ce soir ? »

Quatre et Zechs pouffe de rire, Wufei et Heero lèvent les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai changé le menu suivant les ordres d'Howard qu'il m'a donné sur le champs. »

« Et ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

« Hein ? »

Tous éclatèrent de rire à la tête de Duo.

Il était déjà 19 heures et Duo après un soupir relève la tête sourit et toque à la porte du bureau.

« ENTRE DUO. »

Duo pénètre la peur au ventre comme à chaque fois qu'il pénètre en ce lieu.

Il referme la porte et va devant le bureau et met les mains derrière le dos.

« Je sais que tu as menti. »

Duo se mord ma lèvre.

« Oui Howard. »

« Ce n'est pas mieux que cette explication que tu as prise uniquement à ta charge. »

« Oui Howard. »

« Regarde-moi Duo. »

Duo relève son visage et sourire timidement à son vis à vis.

« Angel je te presente Duo. Le plus jeune et le plus turbulent des 6. Il bouge tout le temps et n'est calme qu'après une sévère correction ou lorsqu'il dort. »

Duo doucement pivote la tête et regarde dans la direction que fixe Howard en parlant et là ses yeux s'agrandissent et il ouvre la bouche sans pour autant pouvoir en sortir un son. Ses joues rougissent d'un coup.

« Je pense qu'il est surpris. Tu ne l'as dit à aucun ? »

« Non. »

« C'est grand-père qui te l'avait demandé ? »

« Oui Angel. »

« Vous vous… vous êtes une femme ! »

« Oui Duo. Je suis la seule et unique petite fille de ton ancien Maître qui m'a légué un héritage dont je me serais bien passé. »

Après le coup de la surprise, Duo fronce les sourcils. Howard qui le connaît très bien maintenant, sais que Duo va sortir quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas dire à un Maître ou Maîtresse comme c'est le cas maintenant.

« Pour une personne qui n'est même pas venue aux obsèques de son grand-père, vous avez un culot de critiquer ce qu'il vous a légué. Estimez-vous heureuse qu'il l'ait fait moi à sa place je vous aurais déshéritée. »

« **DUO**… »

« Laisse Howard… Duo sache une chose… Tous il vous a acheté avec mon argent… »

« **Pardon !** »

« Je suis la propriétaire de ces terres depuis mes 21 ans. Il avait était déshérité par son père. Mon père avait tout eu. Et mon père lui-même m'a tous légué à sa mort. Maxime n'avait aucune fortune. Si je ne suis pas venue plus tôt c'est que cela ne m'a pas été possible. Je travaillais comme médecin en Amazonie et j'ai eu déjà l'information de son décès 6 jours plus tard. J'ai dû finir ce pourquoi je me trouvais dans le village. Eux étaient encore vivants Duo. Lui non. Et je sais qu'il aurait voulu que je fasse ce pourquoi je me trouvais dans ce petit village où les gens meurent, car ils n'ont pas de quoi manger ou se soigner. »

Duo baisse la tête honteux de ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je suis désolé Maîtresse. »

« Duo j'aimais mon grand-père plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Duo Angélique a entretenu Maxime et moi lorsque son père est mort. Avant c'est sa mère qui le faisait. Hélas Claire est partie des suites d'un cancer. Et si Angélique n'avait pas demandé à 12 ans à sa mère que ses biens qu'elle allait lui léguer devraient être gérés pas son grand-père nous aurions été à la rue et dû recommencer une nouvelle vie. »

« Tu as été son unique amour. Il n'avait jamais aimé grand-mère. »

« Oui je sais. »

Duo les regarde attendri.

« Tu es comme mon deuxième grand-père Howard je te l'ai toujours dit. »

Howard en a les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais princesse mais sans lui je n'ai pas la force de continuer à vivre. »

Angel s'approche et l'enlace comme on enlace un membre de sa famille.

« Howard si je te perds que va-t-il me rester. Tu es mon unique famille avec 6 esclaves mâles homosexuels. »

« Non Angel ils sont Bis. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous je pense. »

Angel regarde Duo qui avait parlé sur le coup de l'impulsion mais qui là se mordait la lèvre de l'avoir fait.

« Howard il n'a pas osé me faire cela ? »

« Je crois que Duo a raison. Tu as plus de 35 ans et tu n'as toujours pas de partenaire ni d'héritier. »

« **OH LE**… **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, il a de la chance d'être mort. Hors de QUESTION**… »

Angel fixe Duo et ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Duo déglutit et serre les fesses. Là, il sentait bien que c'était lui qui allait servir de défouloir à sa nouvelle maîtresse.

« **Comment étaient punis les esclaves ?** »

Howard lui indique un mur où divers instruments sont accrochés.

« Soit à la main, mais cela fait mal à celui qui donne aussi le châtiment ou selon la faute et l'humeur de ton grand-père avec un de ses instruments. »

« Et le nombre de coup ? »

« De la même façon que l'instrument. »

Angel prend un martinet.

Duo se mord la lèvre ce n'est pas le moins douloureux qu'elle a hélas choisi.

« En position Duo. »

« Oui Maîtresse… Maîtresse je peux parler ? »

« Oui. »

« Combien de coups je vais recevoir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien encore. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te mater j'ai vu de tout de par mon métier. »

« Oui Maîtresse. »

Duo laissa tomber à terre son pantalon noir. Comme il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements il ne resta que la chemise en soie noire à remonter sur ses reins.

« Magnifique fessier Duo. »

Duo rougit.

« Merci Maîtresse. »

Et Angel lui donne son premier coup de martinet. Duo serra les dents au maximum. Howard le regardait en souriant et Duo fit la moue mais au coup suivant il ouvrit la bouche sans en sortir un son.

« Elle a fait du tennis pendant 6 ans. »

« Ah ! AH. »

« Duo cambre-toi plus. »

« Oui Maîtresse. »

Et la punition reprit.

15 minutes plus tard c'est un Duo en pleurs qui sortit du bureau.

Il va de suite se réfugier dans les bras d'Heero, qui au bout de quelques minutes lui caresse les fesses.

« **AHHhhh**, touche pas à mes fesses Heero. »

« Mon cœur tu as été si sévèrement puni ? »

Duo est bouiné contre le torse d'Heero et pleure doucement.

« Vouiiii, j'ai aggravé mon cas c'est ma faute et je l'ai pas volée cette raclée au martinet. Elle a une frappe terrible. »

« **ELLE ?** »

« Oui " **Elle** " … Bonsoir à vous tous. »

Les 5 autres la regardent et n'en reviennent pas que leur nouveau Maître est en fait une Maîtresse.

-

Noël approche. Cela fait bientôt 7 semaines qu'ils vivent avec leur nouvelle Maîtresse avec de nouvelles règles.

Deux femmes de plus vivaient avec eux. Elles étaient toutes deux infirmières et aidaient Angélique au cabinet médical qu'elle avait ouvert en ville. Tous les habitants des environs étaient très heureux d'avoir de nouveau un médecin proche ainsi que des infirmières.

Sally et Hilde savaient ce qu'étaient les garçons qui vivaient au manoir et cela ne les dérangeait pas. Elles-mêmes étaient ensemble et elles ne profitaient pas de leur statut d'esclave.

« Maîtresse Maîtresse regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sous le porche. »

« Duo combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Ou faut-il que je demande à Trowa de te fouetter les fesses avec la cane ? »

Au doux prénom de Trowa et à l'appellation cane Duo blêmit. Trowa armé d'une cane anglaise était synonyme de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir trois jours entiers. Il en avait fait l'expérience il y a 3 semaines.

« Oh non Madame. Je vais faire de gros efforts Madame… Madame je peux le garder, il est tout petit et il va mourir de froid et de faim seul à l'extérieur. »

Angel sourit et lui prend le chaton des mains.

« Et toi tu vas finir par attraper une pneumonie à sortir si peu habillé… **Heero**. »

« Oui Madame ? »

« Tu donneras une fessée déculottée à ton amant ce soir et je viendrais vérifier que la punition a été appliquée… Et apprend lui à mettre un pull ou un manteau lorsqu'il sort par ce temps… »

« Oui Madame je vais corriger ce petit démon et lui ré-expliquer les règles du manoir. »

Duo se mord la lèvre et regarde avec un petit sourire la tête penchée son amant. Heero se veut sévère mais Duo est une tentation vivante.

« Duo, tu as mon accord pour la garder. Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui trouver un petit nom. »

« Elle ? »

« Oui c'est une fille. Nous allons bientôt vous rattraper messieurs. »

« Tu es une fifille toi ! Bon alors je vais te baptiser… hummmmmmmmmmmm, Yuki. Il te plait ton nom japonais. »

« Cela veut dire quoi Duo ? »

« Neige Madame. C'est Heero qui m'a appris quelques mots en japonais… Madame, nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut pour un chaton. »

« Heero tu le conduis en ville. Duo met Yuki dans un panier en attendant avec une serviette dans le fond. »

« Oui Madame merci Madame. »

Duo fonce avec la boule de poils blanche entre les mains.

« Merci Madame. »

« De rien Heero… Heero tout sera prêt pour Noël ? »

« Oui… Maître Maxime ne le fête pas cela va leur faire plaisir. »

« Et à toi ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Oui Madame. Je le fêtais avant avec ma famille. »

« Oui, je m'en doute plus ou moins. »

« Pourquoi êtes vous triste Madame ? »

« Pour rien Heero. Tout va bien merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Je suis prêt. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui Madame. »

Angel lui claque les fesses.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeee ? »

« Baka ton pull ou un manteau. »

« Oups désolé Madame. »

« Baka ? »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. Cela veut dire " idiot " en japonais. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de cette façon en votre présence. »

« Ce n'est rien. Il est mignon et innocent. »

« Très jeune aussi. Excusez-moi Madame moi je dois moi-même aller me couvrir et mettre un bonnet à Duo par la même occasion. »

« Je t'en prie Heero. »

Angel se retrouve seule et va dans le bureau de son grand-père qui fut jadis celui de son père.

« Angel que fais-tu là seule ? »

« Rien Howard. Il me manque à moi aussi. Même si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis tellement longtemps. J'aurais dû revenir vous voir. Mais il y avait temps à faire de par le monde… »

« Ne regrette rien. Il était très fier de toi. »

« Howard tu as pris les dispositions que je t'ai demandées pour Noël ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Howard. Nous sommes en 21ème siècle et non au 19ème. »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas rester avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr princesse… Où veux tu que j'aille ? Moi aussi je n'ai plus que toi au monde. »

Howard qui s'était approché d'Angel la prit dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au manoir elle pleura la mort de son dernier parent.

-

Le soir de Noël est enfin là.

Les garçons ont été émerveillés durant ces derniers jours. Le manoir est décoré et un immense sapin a été installé dans le salon et ils ont pu le décorer tous ensembles.

Trowa aidé d'Hilde et de Quatre ont concocté un dîner de réveillon succulent.

Tous ce soir dînent à la même table. C'est un honneur pour eux tous.

Angel s'est absentée pendant le repas et en a profité pour rajouter quelques cadeaux sous le sapin déjà plus que garni.

Á minuit la distribution commence et les 6 esclaves sont des plus étonnés d'en recevoir.

Ils regardent Howard qui leur fait comprendre d'un signe de la tête qu'ils sont bien pour eux.

Angel reçoit un appel et elle doit les laisser pour aller chez un couple où un de leur enfant est malade. La fièvre ne voulant pas tomber ils l'ont appelée en dernier recourt.

« Continuez sans moi. Et Ouvrez vos cadeaux. »

« Angel je te mets les tiens de côté. »

« J'en ai ? »

« Oui de nous deux. »

« Merci les filles. A plus tard. Ne m'attendez pas si je rentre tard. »

« D'accord. »

Puis Sally et Hilde aidées de Duo et Quatre continuèrent de donner les cadeaux suivant les noms indiqués sur les paquets. Les six garçons reçurent la même enveloppe en plus de plus de 10 cadeaux chacun.

Les cadeaux qu'ils eurent leur firent plus que plaisir.

Mais le contenu de l'enveloppe les déconcerta.

« Howard. Nous ne comprenons pas. »

« Elle vous a rendu votre liberté. Vous êtes libres de partir ou de rester. Mais si vous restez vous n'êtes plus des esclaves, mais des citoyens comme vous l'étiez avant de vous vendre. »

« Mais nous lui devons des sommes énormes. »

« Duo et vous tous, en faisant cela elle a effacé votre dette individuelle. »

« Mais… »

« Quatre, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais Angel n'ai pas comme Maxime. Elle ne vous met pas à la porte. Si vous voulez rester, restez. Mais vous devenez ses employés. »

« Mais c'est impossible. »

« Heero vous lui en parlerez demain. »

« Bien Madame Sally. »

Sally lui sourit.

« Non Heero… Juste Sally. »

Les 6 anciens esclaves se sentaient perdus tout d'un coup.

Angel revient vers 4 heures du matin.

« Grand Dieu mais où étais-tu ? »

« **AHHH**… Howard tu m'as fait peur. »

« Et moi… Tu crois que de ne pas te voir revenir je n'ai pas eu peur ? Mais bon Dieu pourquoi as-tu été si longue ? »

Dans les escaliers 8 autres personnes les espionnent et aucun ne dénoncera l'autre.

Angel s'assoit sur la première marche de l'escalier qui mène au premier étage.

« Je suis allée lui parler. »

« **QUOI ! Avec ce froid et à cette heure.** Angélique. Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose. Dans un cimetière en pleine nuit ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

« Howard j'en avais besoin. Et j'ai retrouvé quelque chose dans son bureau que j'avais oublié depuis bien longtemps. Je soupçonnais que tu les as laissés traîner ce matin pour que je tombe dessus. Car si Heero les avait vu avant il aurait lui aussi fait le lien tout comme moi. »

« En effet je l'ai ai mis ce matin après qu'Heero en soit sorti pour que tu les trouves. »

« Je ne me souvenais plus de les avoir fait. »

« Tu n'avais que 17 ans à l'époque du dernier. »

« Oui. Et des rêves plein la tête. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai plus le temps de rêver. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai froid. Excuse-moi je vais aller me coucher. »

« Et tes cadeaux ? »

« Demain ils seront toujours là… Bonne nuit Howard et encore Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi princesse. »

Les 8 autres se sont caché comme ils ont pu. Howard lui est retourné dans sa chambre mais avant de rentrer dans celle-ci :

« Bonne nuit à vous les jeunes. »

Les 8 autres se sont plus ou moins regardés et une fois la porte fermée de la chambre d'Howard sont descendus voir de quoi ils avaient parlé dans le bureau.

« **OH MON DIEU**. » (Duo)

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » (Hilde)

« C'est incroyable non. » (Wufei)

« C'est surtout très très ressemblant. » (Zechs)

« Elle dessine bien. » (Quatre)

« C'est dessins ont 19 ans voir plus c'est incroyable ! » (Sally)

« Heero qu'en penses tu ? » (Trowa)

« Que son grand-père nous à tous réunis suivant ses dessins. » (Heero)

Devant eux 6 croquis en couleurs. 6 hommes plus beaux les uns que les autres.

« Elle vous a dessinés sans même vous connaître c'est fou. » (Hilde)

« Nous sommes ses rêves ? » (Duo)

« Il semble, mais regardez les dessins sont datés… » (Quatre)

Ils les détaillent tous un par un.

« Le plus ancien c'est celui de Zechs et le plus récent celui de Duo. » (Sally)

« Et juste avant Duo, Heero. Vous êtes les deux derniers à avoir été dessiné. » (Trowa)

« Il y en a un septième ! » (Zechs.)

Là ils sont tous la bouche ouverte.

« Merde ! » (Wufei)

« Duo et moi ensemble. » (Heero)

« C'est flippant. » (Duo)

« Non Duo, son rêve de ses 17 ans de l'idéal masculin. » (Howard)

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**. » (Les 8 en même temps)

Howard éclate de rire.

« Vous verriez vos têtes et vos tenues c'est hilarant. »

Du coup ils se regardent tous. Ils sont en petite tenue plus ou moins et les filles en nuisette plus que transparente.

« Duo refreines tes ardeurs tu n'es pas mon type je préfère Quatre ou Trowa ! … J'ai dit cela à haute voix là ? »

« Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Mais je te rassure Hilde, moi je croque pour Zechs et Wufei. »

« Ben et nous il nous reste qui ? »

« Baka. »

« Quoi ? »

Duo du coup regarde ce qu'Heero lui montrait.

« Mais si elle ne veut pas de nous ? »

Heero le prend dans ses bras.

« Et toi. Comment la trouves-tu ? »

« Belle et juste. »

« Et tu bandes aussi à chaque fois que tu la vois mon amour. »

Duo se blottit contre le torse d'Heero et cela amuse beaucoup les 7 autres.

« Hé pas gentil. Toi aussi je te signale. »

Heero du coup pique un fard.

« Et bien c'est la nuit des découvertes. Mais il est temps d'aller au lit. » (Howard)

« Howard je peux te poser une question avant que nous allions nous coucher ? »

« Oui Duo je t'écoute. »

« Le Maître il connaissait ces dessins ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est sur cette base qu'il nous a achetés ? » (Zechs)

« Oui. »

« Il ne l'a donc pas fait pour son unique plaisir ? » (Quatre)

« Non. »

« C'est pour Angel qu'il l'a fait ? » (Hilde)

« Oui. »

« Mais que voulait-il faire au juste ? » (Sally)

« Un harem. »

« **UN HAREM ?** » (Tous)

« Oui… Il lui a constitué un harem des tous les hommes dans elle a rêvé de ces 15 à 17 ans est qu'elle a dessinés de mémoire. »

« Il l'aimait beaucoup sa petite fille ? » (Trowa)

« Oui plus que tout. »

« Même plus que toi ? » (Wufei)

« Oui… Mais elle s'est effacée pour me laisser sa place il y a 12 ans. »

« Donc elle vous aimait encore plus pour faire ce sacrifice ? » (Heero)

« Oui… Angel nous aimait comme ses grands-pères. Il me manque tellement. »

« Howard tu es comme un père pour nous. »

« Je sais Zechs… Aller il est presque 5 heures au lit. »

Et toute la petite troupe remonte se coucher.

Le lendemain matin Angel descend pour boire un café vers 11heures.

« Whoua que tu es sexy. Hé ben c'est pas fringuée comme cela que tu vas faire tomber les hommes. »

« Hilde oublie-moi 5 minutes. »

Duo arrive comme une tornade et plante un gros bisou sonore sur la joue d'Angel.

Hilde, Sally et Trowa qui se trouvaient en cuisine ont envie d'éclater de rire à la tête d'idiot qu'a pris Duo et le regard d'incompréhension d'Angel.

« Duo ? »

« Pour vous dire merci Madame. »

« Duo… Laisse tomber le Madame. Angel, Ange, Angélique si tu veux mais pas Madame cela m'a suffis ces dernières semaines. »

« Bien… Mad… »

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Angel nous voudrions vous parler. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux prendre mon café ? »

« OH PARDON JE N'AVAIS PAS FAIT ATTENTION QUE… »

« **DUO STOP**… »

« 'Scus. »

« Duo tu me laisses juste le temps de prendre une tasse de café et j'arrive d'accord ? »

Duo est tout sourire.

« Vouiiii. »

Et il repart aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Trowa. »

« Oui Ma… Angel ? »

Angel lui sourit.

« C'est dans quelle pièce que je suis censée vous voir, car la petite tornade nattée a omis de me le dire. »

Trowa lui sourit.

« Dans le salon. »

« Merci Trowa, il reste du café ? »

« Bien sur Ma… Angel. C'est nouveau pour nous. »

« Oui je sais. Et tu n'es plus obligé d'être en cuisine Trowa. »

« C'est justement de cela qui nous voulions vous parler. »

« Et vous deux les concierges. Vous participez ? »

« Ah ba si tu nous convies pas de problème. »

« Je te suis Hilde à tous de suite Angel. »

Angel est restée comme une idiote avec sa tasse de café que Trowa vient de lui donner.

« Je ne le crois pas. Elles y sont allées. »

« En même temps… »

« Oui oui c'est bon j'ai manqué une occasion de me taire pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. »

« Je suis désolé Madame je ne... »

« Trowa Trowa calme-toi… Je ne vais pas te punir c'est fini… Allons les rejoindre, il reste un petit gâteau que Duo n'aurait pas mangé ? »

« Oui… J'en ai fait des tout frais hier. »

« Il ne les a pas vus ? »

« Non. »

« Whoua, j'en prends deux… Merci Trowa. »

Trowa est heureux de la voir sourire. Ces derniers jours elle ne souriait plus.

« De rien Angel. »

« NON. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu emportes les gâteaux il va tout manger. »

« Angel. »

« D'accord. Tu en referas s'il te plaît. »

« Bien sûr Angel. »

« Oui si tu travailles ici bien sûr que je suis bête… Adieu petits gâteaux. »

Trowa sourit en suivant Angel avec le plateau de petits gâteaux sablés faits maison.

« Duo tu vas arrêter de te goinfrer ? »

« Mais ils sont supers bons Heechan. »

« Aieeeeeeeee… ? … Ma… Angel. »

« Tu finis ta bouche et tu attends deux minutes. »

Duo fait la moue mais obéit.

« Donc vous voulez tous rester ici et garder les taches que vous aviez au manoir. Duo tu faisais quoi au juste à part des bêtises toute la journée ? »

« Hein ! J'étais en charge d'aider un peu tous le monde mais personne ne voulais vraiment de moi. »

« _Je les comprends_. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non je ne disais rien de spécial. Tu as quel niveau d'étude ? »

« J'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'étude. »

« Et tu aurais fait quoi si tu ne t'étais pas vendu ? »

« Les Beaux Arts. »

« Heero tu peux voir s'il peut reprendre ses études et faire ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Oui je m'en occupe dès demain. »

« Mais c'est beaucoup trop d'argent et je n'ai pas mon permis de toute façon l'école est dans une autre ville. »

« Duo si tu veux rester ici et vu que tu ne faisais rien à la base tu va devoir nous obéir. »

« Mais c'est pas juste. »

« Tu es le plus jeune et je pourrais être ta mère Duo ! … Oh mon Dieu je suis si vieille ! »

« Ben tu n'as plus 20 ans Angel c'est certain. »

« Merci Hilde toujours en finesse. Tu n'as pas des patients qui t'attendent par hasard ? »

« Oups ! Tu as bien fait de me le rappeler. A plus tard. »

Hilde les laisse et la mini réunion reprend.

« Donc la crevette reprend ses études si cela est possible. »

« **Je ne suis pas une crevette.** »

Angel le regarde.

« Et il aura encore droit aux punitions corporelles cela lui fera le plus grand bien. »

« Hein ! Et les autres ? »

« Tes fesses sont les plus tentantes. »

« **_Même pas juste_**. »

Duo boude une fois de plus et cela amuse tout le monde.

« Angel nous en avons discuté et Duo n'était pas avec nous, il s'occupait de Yuki. Nous voulons que le système de punition et de correction soit toujours d'actualité. » (Heero)

Duo du coup fait un immense sourire.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Nous y sommes habitués et celui qui était le plus puni de toute façon c'était Duo. » (Quatre)

« Zut. » (Duo)

« Les fesses rougies te vont très bien Duo. » (Howard)

Duo a les joues toutes rouges.

« Merci Howard. Je suis d'accord mais pas des punitions aussi sévères que celle que Trowa il donne, car j'ai mis trois jours avant de pouvoir m'asseoir la dernière fois. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas oublier de compter par deux fois les coups. » (Trowa)

« J'aime pas la cane anglaise ça fait trop mal et j'en ai de compter ces fichus coups presque à chaque fois. »

« Baka. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Heechan. »

Angel ainsi que les autres les regardent. Ils forment un beau petit couple tous les deux.

« Vous allez vraiment très bien ensemble. » (Angel)

Heero rougit légèrement Duo, franchement par contre.

Duo pris un gâteau rapidement et le mangea aussi vite. Du coup il faillit s'étouffer.

« Je vais le tuer un jour. » (Heero)

Heero lui tape dans le dos et les autres rigolent.

-

Trois mois plus tard tout c'était mis en place.

Duo avait pu reprendre ses études et il était au grand étonnement de tous très doué.

Trowa avait en charge la cuisine et les courses.

Quatre l'entretien de tout le manoir et une aide extérieure une fois par semaine car mine de rien Duo aidait quand même pas mal.

Zechs lui avait les écuries comme avant et Wufei tout le domaine extérieur.

Howard écrivait sur les conseils d'Angel ses mémoires.

Heero lui avait repris toute la gestion administrative du manoir, en plus du portefeuille d'actions d'Angel. Il avait un bureau bien à lui et un PC tout neuf dont il était très fier.

Les filles elles continuaient de soigner les habitants des environs.

Par contre Hilde et Sally rendaient visite de temps en temps au garçons. Les trois couples devenaient deux couples parfois mais les filles aimaient à se retrouver seules toutes les deux certaines nuits.

Seul Angel restait seule dans sa chambre et cela peinait beaucoup Howard. Heero, Duo et lui en avaient déjà parlé mais elle semblait les rejeter.

Un fait nouveau par contre depuis les fêtes du nouvel an tout le monde se tutoyait.

L'alcool avait un peu aidé les garçons et cela n'avait dérangé personne.

Duo par contre se retrouve les fesses à l'air sur les genoux de Quatre et il avait apprécié la fessée de son ami, car son amant lui avait plus tard dans la nuit procuré un doux réconfort. C'est Duo qui avait demandé à Quatre de la lui donner et Quatre se fit un plaisir de la lui administrer.

Le petit démon en avait excité plus d'un ce soir là de par le spectacle de voir ses rondeurs rougir sous les claques que Quatre lui donnait avec vigueur.

-

Le mois de mars arrivait à sa fin.

« Je suis rentrée. »

« **Enfin**. »

« Duo ? »

« **Non mais tu as vu l'heure ? Il est pratiquement 22 heures et tu ne nous as même pas prévenus**. » (Duo)

« Duo calme-toi. » (Angel)

« **Que je me calme ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre moi et je ne suis pas le seul. Il pleut depuis plus de 5 jours et tout est à moitié inondé, tu ne réponds pas à ton portable et JE SUIS TRES CALME**… » (Duo)

« Duo Angel à raison calme-toi. » (Heero)

« Mais Heechan ! » (Duo)

« Duo… Angel à l'air éreintée, pas la peine que tu lui fasses un scène de ménage… ! … » (Heero)

« Hein ! » (Duo)

« J'ai dit ça ? » (Heero)

« Oui. » (Duo)

« Je peux aller me coucher ? Car je n'en peux plus et pour ton info Duo mon portable a rendu l'âme. Il était très vieux. » (Angel)

« J'irai t'en acheter un nouveau demain. » (Heero)

« Je vais te prêter le mien en attendant. Donne-moi le tien je vais changer la puce. » (Duo)

Angel le lui donne. Par la suite elle ôte son vêtement de pluie et pose sa sacoche de médecin puis monte directement dans sa chambre.

Quatre qui la voit passer va rejoindre Duo et Heero.

« Elle n'a rien mangé de la journée, j'en suis sûr. » (Quatre)

Duo soupire.

« Howard est sorti en ville et les filles sont à leur cours de Modern Jazz. » (Duo)

« Duo tu dois lui monter de quoi dîner. » (Quatre)

« Je ne veux pas recevoir une deuxième fessée aujourd'hui. » (Duo)

« Vu comment tu lui as parlé c'est sur que là tu vas y avoir droit demain. » (Heero)

« Mais j'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. » (Duo)

Heero l'embrasse sur le front.

« Je sais mon cœur. Tu as encore mal à tes fesses ? » (Heero)

« Zechs m'a donné 15 coups de martinet, bien sûr que j'ai encore mal. » (Duo)

« Quel idée aussi de sortir par ce temps à cheval. » (Quatre)

« Mais je cherchais Yuki. » (Duo)

« Qui était tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Ta chatte n'est pas stupide pour aller sous la pluie. Pas comme toi. » (Heero)

« Bon je les ai mérités mes coups de martinet, je n'ai pas non plus contesté ceux-ci. Par contre il y est allé de bon cœur et j'ai encore mal. » (Duo)

« De toute façon c'est l'un de nous trois car les autres ne rentrent pas avant une demi-heure. » (Quatre)

« Pouf, d'accord j'y vais et je m'excuserai en même temps… Je vais essayer de sauver mes fesses. » (Duo)

« Merci mon amour. » (Heero)

« Je te prépare un plateau. » (Quatre)

Quatre les laisse seul. Et Heero réajuste les vêtements de Duo.

« Heero ! Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je te fais tout beau. C'est le moment que tu tentes ta chance. »

« HEIN ! Na na je ne veux pas sans toi. »

« Je ne serais pas loin, je vais rester derrière la porte. Tu m'appelles et je vous rejoindrais. »

« Mais si elle ne veut pas… Et si elle t'appelait pour me punir ? J'ai trop mal aux fesses Heechan. Je n'ai plus l'habitude des corrections tous les deux jours, voir tous les jours comme au temps du Maître. Là cela faisait plus de 3 semaines. »

« Je sais mon cœur car c'est moi qui t'ai donné la sévère fessée que tu as reçu, pour avoir fait l'école buissonnière. »

« Je ne regrette pas car le film il était génial. »

« **Duo**. »

« 'Scus. Je sais que toi aussi tu voulais le voir. On y est allé le week-end suivant. »

« Oui mais j'aurais aimé le voir avec une personne qui ne me le raconte pas au fur et à mesure. »

Duo se blottit dans les bras de son amant.

« Tu m'en veux encore ? »

« Non baka… »

Heero voit Quatre arriver avec le plateau pour Angel.

« Quatre t'attend avec le plateau au pied de l'escalier. »

« J'y vais… Tu me fais un bisou avant steuplaît ? »

« Oui petit démon. »

Heero l'embrasse et Duo soupire de bien être dans le baiser. Puis il va rejoindre Quatre et une fois le plateau en main monte les escaliers à qui mène aux chambres. Il frappe deux coups à la porte de la chambre d'Angel.

« Oui ? »

« Angel c'est Duo. J'ai un plateau avec ton dîner que Quatre t'a préparé, je peux rentrer ? »

« Oui Duo. »

Duo ouvre la porte et sourit à Angel qui n'était pas encore entièrement dévêtue.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te changer ? Tu es trempée. »

« Non c'est gentil. Je sais que je suis toute mouillée, il fait un temps de chien. Au fait où est Yuki ? »

« Je l'ai mise dans ma chambre un fois qu'Heero l'ai eu trouvée. Cela m'a valu 15 coups de martinets de la part de Zechs. »

Angel le regarde en portant un morceau de pain à sa bouche.

« Qu'as-tu fais encore pour mériter une punition ? »

« Je suis sorti à cheval. »

« Tu sais monter ? »

« Oui ! Je pensais que tu le savais. On sait tous monter… Angel pardonne-moi de t'avoir mal parlé ce soir. »

« Tu plaides la cause de tes fesses ? »

Duo avec un magnifique sourire avec de belle petite joues toutes roses.

« Vouiii… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de te punir ce soir, je suis trop fatiguée… Peut-être demain. »

« Zut, je vais y avoir droit quand même. »

« Et oui… Tu as eu de bonnes notes ces derniers temps en cours ? »

« Oui, mes professeurs sont très contents de moi. »

« Je sais cela. »

« Comment ? »

« J'ai soigné un de tes professeurs hier soir, il m'a dit que tu étais très appliqué et turbulent, mais toute ta classe était ravie de ton arrivée parmi eux. »

Duo est très heureux de ce qu'Angel lui dit.

« C'est mon professeur de dessin il toussait un peu hier. »

« Oui. Duo je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Angel tu dois manger. Tu as mangé quoi ce midi ? »

« Une pomme. »

« **C'est tout ?** »

« Oui. »

Duo soupire très fort et met ses mains sur ses hanches.

« C'est plutôt toi qui mériterais une punition. »

« Ah oui ! Essaye seulement pour voir la crevette et tu vas avoir du mal à t'asseoir plus de 3 jours. »

« Vraiment ? »

Duo se rapproche d'Angel.

« Duo que fais-tu, tu ne vas as osé me frapper quand même ? »

« Il y a toute sorte de punitions Angel. »

« Duo de quoi parle t… »

Duo vient de capturer les lèvres d'Angel après avoir passé la main droite sous sa nuque. Angel en a tellement envie qu'elle se laisse aller puis repousse d'un coup Duo.

« Angel ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je je… Mon grand-père il il vous a achetés pour moi, ce n'est pas bien… Je ne peux pas c'est… »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut, ne panique pas. Nous savons Angel. »

Angel regarde Duo avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

« Vous savez ? »

« Oui. Nous avons vu tes dessins… Ne nous rejette pas. Heero et moi avons depuis le début craqué pour toi avant même d'avoir vu nos portraits qui sont quand même flippant Angel. »

« Je sais j'ai eu la même pensée lorsque je les ai revus. Je les avais oubliés. »

« Angel, laisse-nous t'aimer. »

« Duo j'ai peur et en même temps j'ai envie de… »

Angel regarde la moquette de sa chambre en se mordant la lèvre. Duo lui relève le visage tout doucement et plonge son regard améthyste dans celui bleu d'Angel.

« Tu as envie de quoi ? Dis-le-moi. »

« J'ai envie de vous voir faire l'amour, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais jamais eu des idées comme celle-ci avant mais depuis que je vous entends certaines nuits, j'ai ce besoin de vous voir en action. »

« Cela ne nous dérange pas de le faire devant toi Angel, nous le faisions devant le maître. »

« Duo ne l'appelle pas ainsi. »

« Excuse-moi. Devant ton grand-père. Je peux demander à Heero de venir nous rejoindre ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. Mange au moins ton dessert. »

Angel regarde la crème brûlée.

« Elle a l'air bonne. »

« Elle l'est. HEERO TU PEUX VENIR MON AMOUR. »

« Il est là ? »

« Oui j'étais dans le couloir juste au cas où, mais je n'ai pas entendu votre conversation. »

« C'est un coup monté hein ? »

« **Un peu**. » (Heero et Duo)

« Et lequel de vous deux a eu cette charmante idée ? »

« Lui. »

Duo avait montré du doigt son amant et Heero le fixait les sourcils froncés. Duo lui prend un petit air candide en se mordant la lèvre.

« Mon cœur mes fesses vont déjà être punies demain je ne veux pas prendre pour une fois que je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Hn… Lâcheur. »

« Hé c'est ton idée quand même. »

« Oui mais tu aurais pu me soutenir. »

« Et moi tu m'as soutenu quand j'ai reçu mes 15 coups de martinet à 19 heures ? »

« Non. »

« Alors assume mon cœur. »

Angel éclate de rire.

« Vous êtes trop drôles désolée. »

Heero profite de l'euphorie d'Angel pour s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Angel se fige de suite et fixe les yeux d'Heero. Elle s'y noie. Heero l'embrasse et elle en ferme les yeux. Duo les observe avec les mains derrière le dos comme un enfant qui attend d'être invité à jouer aussi. Sauf que ce jeu n'en est pas un.

Heero rompt le baiser et embrasse Angel sur le front.

« Que veux-tu Angel ? »

Les joues d'Angel reprennent une couleur rouge.

« Elle voudrait nous regarder faire l'amour Heechan pour le moment. Ne la bouscule pas. »

Heero sourit à Angel.

« Non… Je ne vais pas la bousculer… Assis-toi là Angel… Duo vient mon ange. »

Angel s'installe dans le fauteuil de sa chambre et Duo prend la main qu'Heero lui tend.

Le plus doucement et amoureusement possible il se déshabille l'un et l'autre. Puis Heero dénatte les cheveux de Duo. Angel est émerveillé, c'est la première fois qu'elle voit Duo les cheveux libres. Il est encore plus beau. Heero est plus grand et plus musclé. Leur différence d'âge pour le moment joue. Mais d'ici quelques années cela ne se verra pratiquement plus. Duo sera peut-être un peu plus petit qu'Heero, mais il prendra en muscle, Angel en est certaine. Et les fesses de Duo encore rouges et marquées par les lanières du martinet sont des plus excitantes.

Heero attire Duo au milieu du grand lit et les préliminaires commencent. Angel est touchée. C'est beau et tendre. Comme elle ne se l'était imaginé mais pas autant. Elle en avait rêvé ces derniers mois un peu trop à son goût, mais là à cet instant cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Ce qui lui était donné de voir était deux hommes amoureux qui allait faire l'amour et se donner l'un à l'autre.

Angel depuis plus de 15 minutes mouille sa culotte. Heero après avoir soigneusement préparé Duo, s'est glissé en lui et va et vient dans son intimité. Duo les deux mains sur le montant du lit la tête rejetée en arrière jouit et suit les mouvements que lui impose son amant. Heero ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches lui dit des mots doux tout en lui faisant l'amour. Une de ses mains quitte la hanche de Duo pour aller prendre la virilité qui ne demandait que cela.

La cadence devient des plus enivrantes et les deux amants jouissent en même temps. Leurs corps couverts de la sueur due à l'effort fait frissonner Angel. Elle n'ose pas briser le lien qui les unit. Ils sont magnifiques. Leurs deux corps sont en parfaite harmonie.

Angel silencieusement quitte sa propre chambre et se laisse glisser le long du mur à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Heero et Duo viennent la chercher.

« Angel que fais-tu là ? » (Duo)

« Rien… Je… Je voulais vous laisser seul vous étiez tellement beaux. »

Heero la prend dans ses bras.

« Heero, repose-moi au sol. »

« Non. Je prends le risque d'être puni. Nous allons aller prendre une douche et juste faire connaissance avec nos corps. »

« Heero je… »

« N'ai pas peur je ne te ferais rien tant que toi tu ne nous demanderas pas. »

« Je vais faire couler l'eau. »

Duo dans un mouvement félin se retourne et file vers la salle de bain que comporte la chambre d'Angel

Heero l'emporte vers celle-ci et la repose au sol.

Duo et lui finissent de la déshabiller le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la brusquer.

Puis ils rentrent tous les trois sous la douche avec une Angel rouge de gêne et deux virilités de nouveau en pleine forme.

Juste avant de pénétrer sous celle-ci ils ont entendu les rires des autres qui sont revenus de leur sortie.

Mais pour l'instant seul leur petit monde existait. Et Angel se laissa aller aux caresses de ces deux hommes qui la lavèrent avec douceur.

Au petit matin Angel ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans une mer violine. Duo la tenait dans ses bras et Heero aussi mais en se trouvant accolé dans son dos.

Cette première nuit fut des plus chastes.

Et Angel se sentait bien entre ces deux paires de bras et ces deux torses chauds. L'odeur de Duo l'enivrait. Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer au Domaine de Kinstensbury.

-

Cela faisait bientôt 2 mois que tout ce beau monde dormaient ensemble voir plus. Sauf pour le dernier couple n'avaient encore pas fait de " Partie de jambe en l'air ", comme le disait Hilde et Quatre.

Le jour même suite à la première nuit qu'ils avaient tous les trois passée enlacés, ils furent punis.

Heero avait serré les dents car c'est Zechs qui avait eu l'honneur de lui administrer les 20 coups de cane anglaise et Duo lui n'avait pu retenir des plaintes car les 25 coups de cane que Trowa lui avait donnés avaient réveillé la punition au martinet.

Mais aucun des deux ne discuta la décision d'Howard. Duo avait reçu plus pour avoir crié sur Angel.

Angel n'avait pas assisté à la punition des deux garçons car elle avait dû garder le lit les trois jours qui avaient suivi des suites d'une bonne grippe.

Angel réussit à changer le mode de punition et à son étonnement tous acceptèrent à son plus grand soulagement. Même Duo commençait à en avoir un peu marre d'avoir mal au postérieur mine de rien avec le temps. Mais toujours rien entre Angel, Duo et Heero.

Un soir tous les laissent seuls.

Heero et Duo vont ce soir tout tenter pour pousser plus loin la relation avec Angel.

Après des discussions à n'en plus finir au cours des dernières semaines, ils arrivent à comprendre pourquoi elle est si réticente à passer le cap avec eux deux.

La morale et la peur de ne pas savoir gérer deux hommes.

Les heures passent autour d'un dîner aux chandelles. Les garçons avaient prévu de lui faire cette petite surprise en ce samedi soir.

Angel est heureuse de cette petite soirée, car elle en apprend aussi un peu plus sur eux et leur vie avant de se vendre à son grand-père. Beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour partager en cette soirée.

Et Angel se laisse aller au plaisir charnel d'avoir deux hommes pour lui donner du plaisir comme jamais elle n'en avait eu jusqu'à cette nuit.

Les autres furent heureux en rentrant tard dans la nuit lorsqu'ils entendirent les gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre d'Angel.

Le lendemain matin c'est un Duo tout content qui débarque en cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Heero lui est resté avec Angel pour un câlin plus poussé. Hilde et Sally en reste bouche ouverte lorsque Duo leur annonce cela le plus naturellement du monde.

Et la vie reprit son cours.

-

Et déjà Noël suivant arrive.

Ce soir de réveillon est encore plus beau et féerique que l'année passée.

Les 6 ex-esclaves sont libres de leur engagement depuis 1 an et ils ont un salaire depuis lors. Ils ont fait des cadeaux aux filles et à Howard. Hilde attend un bébé pour fin mars et Sally pour début mai. Les futurs heureux papas sont aux anges même s'ils ne savaient pas qui sont les pères biologiques.

Tous ont été comblés de leur cadeau reçu. Angel en donne un supplémentaire à Heero et Duo. Ils l'ouvrent et restent statufiés. Un test de grossesse positif avec un petit doudou blanc.

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire de bonheur, Duo lui pleure silencieusement. Heero regarde Angel tendrement.

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« Seulement 3 semaines c'est tous récent. Je n'ai pas encore fait d'écographie, mais la prise de sang, oui, par les bons soins de Sally. »

« Un de nous deux va être papa c'est incroyable. »

Heero le prend dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Angel c'est un cadeau merveilleux. »

Duo rend l'étreinte et quitte les bras chauds d'Heero pour aller prendre à son tour Angel dans les siens la berce en la remerciant.

Le jour de l'échographie Angel s'y rendit seule. Duo avait cours et Heero des papiers important à voir avec l'avocat d'Angel.

Lorsqu'elle rentre le soir Angel à un grand sourire. Duo n'est pas encore rentré et Heero vient juste d'arriver.

Le soir même elle leur apprend la nouvelle à table. Elle attend deux bébés mais c'est une grossesse de type superfétation (1). Personne ne comprend à part Sally et Hilde.

Angel leur expliqua et ils comprirent qu'au 8ème mois de grossesse les deux bébés seraient sortis par césarienne.

-

Et au mois de mars Hilde mis au monde une magnifique petite fille avec des cheveux très claire pour le moment. Sally fin avril eu un petit garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Wufei dès la naissance.

Les tests génétiques sur les deux bébés confirmèrent les pères respectifs Quatre pour la petite Chloé donc Duo était fou et Wufei pour Hsni.

-

Et le 25 juillet Angel rentra au bloc pour sa césarienne. Heero et Duo attendaient dans le couloir près du bloc. L'un des bébés sera un petit prématuré mais quelle importance, ils savent qu'Angel attend une fille et un garçon. 1 heure plus tard les bébés sont là et font déjà la joie de leur père même s'ils ne savent pas qui est le père de qui et s'il y a un seul père ou deux.

-

Fin août au Domaine de Kinstensbury.

La demeure est remplie de rires et de joie, c'est une magnifique journée où tout le monde est réuni. Howard les regarde et soupire de bien être, Maxime serait tellement heureux de voir ce magnifique tableau. Il aura fallu qu'il parte dans l'au-delà pour que le domaine reprenne une vie des plus normales. Enfin presque.

Aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours. Tous les bébés ont été baptisés civilement pour deux d'entre eux et à l'église pour les deux autres.

Duo est le vrai père de Véra et Heero et lui de son côté le père de Rei.

Mais le plus beau est sans doute toutes les familles des garçons présentent. Ils avaient vendu leur corps pour eux. Ils avaient repris contact avec eux au fil des mois. Angel leur avait suggéré de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, certains n'avaient pas compris leur geste, mais très vite ils comprirent qu'ils avaient sacrifié leur liberté pour eux et leurs frères et sœurs qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux.

Aucun ne se préoccupe de cette vie quelque peu bizarre qu'ils vivent tous au Domaine de Kinstensbury. Un peu comme une secte sans pour autant en être une.

Ou alors c'est une secte de la luxure, comme Duo l'avait clamé une fois à un de ses copains de cours au Beaux Arts.

-

Deux ans se sont écoulés.

Howard se demande où ils sont bien pu tous passer.

Ils avaient pourtant RDV avec eux dans ce restaurant. Il soupire et secoue la tête. Puis d'un coup il pense qu'il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à un des enfants ou bien à Angel qui attend un nouvel enfant.

Et décidant de quitter les lieux son regard tombe sur un homme d'environ 45 ans. Cet homme ne lui est pas inconnu c'est Treize qui travaille au Domaine depuis déjà un an comme nounou pour les enfants.

Howard sourit.

Tout allait bien.

Angel avait su l'écouter et son attirance pour Treize n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Après tout pourquoi pas. Maxime le lui avait dit dans cette lettre que le notaire lui avait remise 1 an après sa mort comme demandé par Maxime de son vivant.

Quelques mots remplis d'amour même en n'étant plus à ses cotés.

En regardant Treize il y repense…

_Mon amour, vis. Tu ne dois pas rester seul. Mon amour pour toi fut la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie avec Angel. Ne reste pas seul toutes ces années qui te reste à vivre, sois de nouveau amoureux. Je sais que tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Par amour pour moi, renais et trouve une nouvelle âme sœur Howard…_

Oui.

Il est temps de laisser une chance à son cœur de battre à nouveau pour un homme et cet homme et là en face de lui à cet instant.

Beau, encore jeune et profondément doux et gentil.

« _Maxime tu resteras toujours mon premier amour_. »

-

6 mois plus tard Angel mis au monde un petit garçon pas besoin de test génétique le portait craché de Duo.

Angel tenait à lui donner le prénom de Maxime en souvenir de son grand-père. Les deux garçons acceptèrent. Comment refuser, alors que sans lui ce bonheur qu'ils vivaient maintenant était grâce à lui.

-

Angel est seule au cimetière, devant la tombe de Maxime.

« Je t'en ai voulu au début de m'avoir fait cet héritage bien spécial, mais avec du recul j'ai compris et je t'en remercie. Grand-père je t'aime et je suis venue t'annoncer que j'attendais un nouvel enfant… Et oui… Moi qui disais que je n'en aurai jamais et bien celui-ci sera le 5ème… Petit accident mais nous l'aimerons comme Véra, Rei, Maxime et Kimy qui n'a pas encore 6 mois… Howard est de nouveau amoureux et Treize son jeune amant l'épuise mais ils s'aiment… Merci Maxime… Merci pour cette vie même si c'est plus ou moins toi qui l'a choisie pour moi… Á dans un an grand-père. »

Angel retrouve Heero et Duo avec leurs enfants qui l'attendait à la sortie du cimetière.

En ce 31 octobre comme chaque année depuis la mort de son grand-père Angel est venue lui parler. Ce soir c'est le vrai premier Halloween des enfants.

**FIN**

Que j'ai eu du mal à le finir.  
C'est bien plus simple de l'écrire d'un coup,  
mais pas sur plusieurs jours, enfin moi je n'aime pas.  
**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée en ce 31 octobre 2006.**

**_Ce texte c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire que je me suis fait._**

Bisous et à bientôt

**_Catirella _**

(1)** La superfétation** : C'est l'implantation d'une nouvelle grossesse dans un utérus qui contient déjà une grossesse en développement. Ce type de grossesse est déjà connue chez certains mammifères.

* * *

**Une review de vous serait sympa, Kisu… ↓↓↓**


End file.
